It's Not Okay
by lovelysakura99
Summary: To say that Satsuki was annoyed was light. Yet, she couldn't find any other words that described her feelings. It wasn't anger, it was more like a big irritation. / In which Satsuki is so much in denial that she doesn't make any sense. / AoMomo


WHY DID I HAVE SO MUCH AOMOMO FEELS?

Anyway, I wrote this to get rid of the feels. So yeah.

Little thing: You have an introduction of my OC here. She started to exist randomly after a talk with my friend about being Hyuga little sister. So she's Hyuuga Fumie, she goes at Seirin and had the hugest crush on Kagami. In this story, Kagami and her are dating but it's not really that important. I made her do a cameo since I needed a girl other than Riko to have a girl talk with. (Fun fact: Their first encounter wasn't the best since they hated each others guts but they came to like each other… kinda.)

I'll write the story of this OC one day… Maybe.

Title comes from the song "Daijobanai" by Perfume, god knows why.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Anyway, enough with me talking. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**だいじょばない (It's Not Okay)**

Satsuki sighed as she watched the scene in front of her. She should be used to it by now. It had been the case since Teiko. It did calm down as they entered high school with Aomine's asshole attitude but recently, even the attitude wasn't stopping them. The fangirls seemed to have tripled since the start of their second year.

Satsuki sighed. "What do they find attractive anyway?" She mused out loud, still giving her attention to the girls flocking around Aomine, giving gifts.

"He has this dangerous aura. Girls like bad boys."

Satsuki turned her head toward the person suddenly next to her.

"Not her again." She thought bitterly.

Shimazaki Megumi was her name. Satsuki had started to talk to her when they had first started the new school year since they were sitting next to each other. Both girls had a lot in common in taste of fashion and had rapidly became friend. Till the day Satsuki realized the huge crush Megumi had on Aomine.

This particular thought made her sighed inwardly. She was tired of getting friends that only wanted to know the boys of the basketball club. Or having enemies for always being near boys.

"And he's hot." Megumi continued, her eyes on Aomine.

"That's what you say." Satsuki responded, getting up her bench. She couldn't focus on the next match plan if she was that annoyed.

Taking her observations sheet with her, she added to Megumi: "But maybe that's because I've been with him with so long."

She added the last part a little bit more smugly than planned but she didn't feel like being nice. The fangirls had been particularly annoying today.

Saying her goodbyes to the other members and giving a draft of what could become the next plan to the coach, Satsuki was ready to leave. She really didn't want to see Megumi trying her flirting techniques with Aomine.

"Oi, Satsuki."

She rolled her eyes, more than annoyed. "Time and place, dumbass." She thought.

Of course, the girls had all turned their attention toward her, glaring.

"Help me transport this." He said, pointing the gifts his fangirl had given to him.

"I'm not your maid." She responded but Aomine didn't let her finish that he was already shoving stuff in her arms. "Didn't you heard me?"

He continued to ignore her as he said bye to his friends and half-waved to his fans.

"Aren't you going to take a shower? You stink." Satsuki said as they started to walk home. She glanced a last time to his fangirls and Megumi and smiled smugly.

She simply liked to win.

"Shut up. If I stayed any longer, they wouldn't have let go of me. So annoying." He grumbled.

"Wakamatsu-senpai would scold you if he heard you." She chimed, realizing he had taken back most the gifts.

"Shut up. I never asked them anything. Why should I be nice? And how come they knew we had a practice today? It's still the summer vacations, they shouldn't know we were here. So annoying."

Satsuki didn't respond. She never understood how he seemed obsess with gravure idols but not so much on girls in their school.

They walked a moment before she asked: "Don't you want a girlfriend?"

He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow, probably asking himself what had past through her mind.

"When it comes."

She scoffed. "What does that mean?"

He responded with a smirk.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at Satsuki's house. Aomine took all his bags from her hand.

"Wait. Wasn't I supposed to help you with all those?" She asked a bit surprised.

"It's ok. Anyway, you have something for me."

Satsuki glared at him, hating the smug aura he was giving off, even if he was right. She sighed yet again and mumbled a "be right back".

She ran toward her room to get the blue wrapped box she had prepared days ago.

Once she got out, her mom had caught the teen for a chat.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I can't. I have plans with my parents." He said the most politely she would ever hear him talk.

"Oh! It's true! It's your birthday, isn't? Happy birthday! Sa-chan have been preparing you a gift since days now!"

Aomine raised an amused eyebrow at her, and she shoved him her gift on top of the others.

"Here."

"Thanks Satsuki." He replied, more for the sake of her mother, probably.

He gave a short bow to her mother with the polite greetings and simply gave her a head movement toward her.

Before she could feel any bad about not saying anything, Satsuki shouted: "Dai-chan! Happy birthday!"

He gave her those rare genuine smile and continued towards his place, few houses away.

It was only hours later, Satsuki received a mail from Aomine simply written "You didn't do half bad." She knew he was talking about the necklace she had offered him.

Satsuki sighed in relief. It was the first time she gave him something not basketball related and had been worried if he would like it or not.

She smiled as she prepared herself to sleep.

(-.-)

"Good morning!" Satsuki said cheerfully, entering Aomine's room as if there was nothing there.

Aomine grunted, half-awake. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's go shopping! My mom asked me to buy few stuff and I don't wanna go alone." She said, opening the curtains of his room.

Aomine grumbled but got up to get ready regardless. She smiled and went out his room to let him change. She waited in the kitchen, having a small chat with his mother when he arrived. He directly went to the fridge to get milk and cereals. Her mother smiled, letting the two teens alone and went to do her normal chores of the day.

Curiosity killing her, Satsuki asked: "So, how were your other gifts?"

"My parents bought me the new Xbox, obviously." He responded in his usual bores tone, eating his breakfast.

"I knew that." She scoffed, remembering his mother asking her if it was a good idea. "I meant, what your fans gave you."

Aomine yawned again. "Food. Most of it."

"Most of it?"

"Yeah. I also received a hand towel from one of them."

Satsuki looked at him curiously then started to think. "Handmade?"

"Probably. As if I knew about this shit." He responded. "But the card said it was from a Megumi. Isn't that the girl who hang out around you?"

Satsuki stared at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You… remember her name." She answered softly in disbelief.

"What so wrong about that?"

"You never remember their names."

Aomine shrugged. "She often around you. I thought she was a friend or something. And she has big boobs."

Satsuki tilted her head unsure. "She's not my friend. We're only classmates."

Aomine didn't respond, or didn't care for all Satsuki knew, and they went out as their usual.

(-.-)

Satsuki looked at the scene in front of her. This time, not a flock of fangirls were around Aomine, disturbing the practice but only one. Megumi.

She had been more a lot more bold since she realized Aomine used her gift and had frequently came after practice to talk to him. She had also came to Satsuki for advice about Aomine's favorite food or pastime, not that Satsuki had been really of an help.

Looking at her, Satsuki knew Megumi was pretty girl. She was small, had big eyes, black hair going to her shoulders and curves that could compete her owns. She could pretty much be Aomine's perfect type.

Hearing the other boys of the team having the same conversation, with Wakamatsu gently (yet loudly) asking Megumi to step aside for them to continue the practice.

Megumi smiled and added: "I'm sorry I disturbed. Then I'll see you next Saturday, Aomine-kun."

She waved at everyone and went out the gymnasium, skipping happily.

"A date? Aomine you bastard!" Wakamatsu said as every other member of the team.

Satsuki suddenly felt like breaking a wall.

The practice finished and before anyone could catch her she fled from the gymnasium.

To say that Satsuki was annoyed was light. Yet, she couldn't any other words that described her feelings. It wasn't anger, it was more like a big irritation.

She wondered if she should go see her Tetsu-kun to feel better. It was no surprise that at time of sadness, she would always go see Tetsuya to ease her pain. But in this situation, going to see Tetsuya didn't seem quite right. It even felt… weird.

"Oi, Satsuki."

She sighed. She didn't feel like seeing anyone, and that big idiot was sure on the top of the list. She simply ignored him and walked faster.

"Satsuki."

She increased her pace but still could hear him clearly behind her. She started running which was totally idiotic considering who she was against.

"Would you stop?" He grumbled as he easily caught up.

"I don't want to see you." She responded roughly, going to a normal pace again.

"Is it your time of the month? You seem more annoyed then usual."

She stopped her tracks and looked furiously at him. "Stupid! Aho-mine! I don't want to talk to you!" She screamed.

She continued her way, glancing behind to see if he was following her. He had stopped and was simply looking at her, his eyes narrowed.

Before she could think of what that could mean, she walked away. What she needed was chocolate and a good night of sleep.

(-.-)

Chocolate and a good night of sleep didn't seem to have any effect as the felt as irritated once she woke up. Sighing, she got up and got ready to school.

She left a little earlier than usual, wanting to avoid Aomine. She didn't want to see him, nor think about him or have anything to do with him.

Satsuki even wondered if she shouldn't skip the practice after school. Arriving in class way too early, she sat and let her head rest on her desk. Opening her cellphone, she looked over her contact list and paused on "Kuroko Tetsuya". Maybe seeing him would make her feel better.

"Ah! Satsuki-chan!"

Closing her cellphone, she slowly raised her head and restrained to grimace.

"Megumi-chan." She responded in a tired tone.

Megumi tilted her head in confusion. "You don't seem too well."

"I had a weird dream. I couldn't sleep." Satsuki lied.

The petite girl seemed to accept it as the truth and sat at her place next to Satsuki.

"You know, Aomine-kun accepted to go on a date with me." Megumi started. She glanced at Satsuki and receiving no comment from the pink-haired girl, she continued: "To tell the truth, I forced my way. He kept rejecting me, you know. So I told him to accept one date with me and if he didn't like it, I'd give up."

Satsuki didn't respond. She simply didn't know what to say. At a moment like this, she should be wishing good luck, but she simply wanted the date to fail so she wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

"So tomorrow, I won't fail! I will make Aomine-kun mine!"

To that, Satsuki's curiosity got better than her and she asked: "You have a plan?"

Smiling deviously, Megumi responded: "My body."

"Huh?"

"It's not secret that Aomine-kun likes big boobs. It my best asset. I plan to ask him to go in a love hotel. He surely can't say no to that." She touched slightly her breast as to accentuate her words.

Satsuki had no idea what her face looked like but it was surely a mixed of surprise and disgust.

"You think I'm a loose woman, are you?"

"YES!" Satsuki's mind screamed but she just couldn't say it out loud.

Two other classmates entered the class, telling them good morning, distracting Satsuki for a moment.

"It ok if you think so." Megumi murmured, bring back Satsuki's attention. "I want Aomine-kun. And I'm ready to do anything to get him."

Another batch came in the class and their conversation stopped, leaving Satsuki in a weird state of wonder. She had no idea of how to judge the information she just got.

"Knowing Aomine, he probably wouldn't say no." She thought somewhat her irritation coming back full force.

Opening again her cellphone, she texted: "Tetsu-kun! Are you free tonight?"

(-.-)

"Tetsu-kun! I'm sorry! Did you wait?" She ran toward her friend who smile gently at her.

"No. I just arrived." He responded.

Her heart warmed at his sight. She smiled brightly at him and hugged.

"Momoi-san, you're suffocating me."

"Ah!" She released him. "Sorry."

"Shall we go?"

She nodded and they went toward the crepe stand at Satsuki exclaimed that it's been awhile since she ate some.

They passed a few moment talking about all and nothing while eating crepe and looking at the stores.

"Momoi-san, is everything alright?" Tetsuya finished by asked as they were walking silently.

"Why are you asking? Was I acting weird?" Satsuki replied, unsure if her recent bad mood had been visible with him.

"No. It's simply that you didn't talk about Aomine-kun at all. I was wondering if you had a fight."

"No…" Satsuki said, bitting her bottom lip as to refrain herself of saying more.

Tetsuya seemed to think about Satsuki's reaction. "If you say so. But if you need anything, do not be afraid to ask me."

Satsuki smiled. "Thanks, Tetsu-kun."

Happy to have the Aomine subject dropped, they continued to walk around till Tetsuya's cellphone rang.

"Ah." He said as he read the message he received. "It seems like my team is at a karaoke. Should we join them?"

"Yes! Let's invite Ki-chan and Midorin!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she opened her cellphone.

"I'm not sure Midorima-kun will want to come."

"It's ok! Kazunari-kun will force him to come! You know Midorin can't refuse him anything, whatever he says!"

Invitations sent, she laughed as they headed toward the karaoke.

(-.-)

Satsuki grumbled as she woke up, the sun hitting her face. She hid beneath the covers, not finding the courage to get up.

Last night had been so fun, they had stayed till the last train and by the time she got home it was one in the morning. She was feeling a lot better than she had ever felt the past days. She had even reacted better when people had asked her about Aomine. She still had brush it off with a: "Like I care what this idiot is doing" but it was still better than simply avoiding the subject.

She looked at the clock by her bed that indicated 10:24 and stretched. Her stomach growling loudly, she skipped toward the kitchen.

"Sa-chan! Good morning!"

"Obaa-san, good morning." She politely said to Aomine's mother.

"You came back home late last night." Her mother said, giving Aomine's mother a cup of coffee.

"I went karaoke with Tetsu-kun and his friends" She responded, taking out the fridge milk.

Her mother gave her a cup of coffee which she had the milk to. "It's rare of you not going with Dai-chan."

Sipping her coffee, she tried not to twitch. "I'm mad at him." She half lied.

"Talking about Daiki, he went out this morning so early. It's so rare of him to be up and going out without Sa-chan."

The date, Satsuki suddenly thought. Her heart started to clench and she lost all appetite. Finishing her coffee in one big gulp, she went back toward her room.

"Sa-chan? Aren't you going to eat?" Her mother asked, worry clear in her voice.

"I'm not hungry." She replied, missing the worried glance both elder women gave each other.

Back to her room, she let herself fell in the bed.

Why was her heart hurting her now? Because she thought about Aomine and his date with Megumi? Because she remembered her small chat with Megumi? Because right now, maybe in some love hotel, Megumi and Daiki could be…

She released a muffled scream in her pillow. Why did she even care what that idiot was doing? Good riddance! If he had a girlfriend, maybe she wouldn't have to be so worried about him all the time and would have more time for Tetsuya.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Still feeling tired, she felt asleep before she knew it.

(-.-)

"Sa-chan! Satsuki!"

Blinking, Satsuki woke up with a yawn. "Mom?"

"You slept long enough!" Her mother reprimanded. "You should get up and eat something."

Looking at the clock and realizing it was now 3:07 pm, Satsuki sat on the bed.

"Sorry. I'm getting up now."

Wearing a worried look, her mother added: "Your father and I have to go now, will you be ok alone?"

"Where you going?" She asked confused.

"I told you about the wedding ceremony of your father's colleague! Since it's in Shizuoka, we're going to stay the night there. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah. I remember now. I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid anymore." She said, making her mother smile.

"You'll always be a little kid for us." She kissed her daughter's forehead and smile. "If there's anything, go to the Aomine's, ok?"

Satsuki softly smiled, hoping it didn't looked forced. "Yes."

"We'll be late!" Her father said passing by the room.

"Yes, yes!" Her mother responded.

Satsuki got up and followed her parents to the door.

"Be careful, Satsuki, don't open the door to strangers." Her father said.

She rolled her eyes but said yes nonetheless.

"Be careful on your way! Bye bye!" She shouted as her parents went in the car. She waved till the car went away.

She returned inside and went toward the kitchen to find something to eat. She smiled as she found the omurice plate her mother had left her. She went back to her room to change into comfortable house clothes and ate in front of the TV, watching the reruns of a romantic drama.

Starting to get engross in the love story of the drama, she never heard the knock at the door, nor the person entering.

"Satsuki." He murmured next to her ear, making her scream.

She turned, surprised: "Dai-chan!"

"Yo."

He let himself fell on the couch next to her, took the fork next to her plate and ate a bite of her omurice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, flustered.

"My mom nagged me. What did you told her?"

"Nothing." She replied, refusing to meet his eyes.

He looked at her skeptically and did a long "hum".

She looked at him. "What?"

"What what?"

"You have this "I know something you don't know" face."

"Aren't you imagining things?" He responded smugly and she felt like strangling him.

She pouted, turned her attention back to the drama and continued to eat her omurice.

They both watched the drama in silence, Satsuki captivated by the love story. The girl in the story was waiting for her love interest for a date.

A date.

Satsuki then remembered. Wasn't he supposed to be at a date with Megumi?

She glanced at him. He was yawing as usual, eyes closed, ready to fall asleep at anytime now. She bit her bottom lip, curiosity eating her up. She really didn't want to know. If she asked, maybe he'd tell her that they were now dating, meaning that Megumi's plan had worked. Which she especially didn't want to know.

But her curiosity was killing her. She was used to know stuff. Instinctively. But with Aomine lately, even before Megumi, her instincts were all over the place. As if he was changing. Or maybe she was the one changing.

"What do you want?" He cracked an eye open to look at her, making her flush.

"Nothing!" She responded hastily, turning back her head toward the TV. She glanced back at him and caught his gaze.

He raised an eyebrow, as to ask her again what was wrong and she sighed.

Her eyes fell on her laps and she fidgeted a little. "How was your date with Megumi?"

"Ah? That was the thing bothering you?" He responded somewhat shocked.

"It wasn't bothering me!" She scoffed. "I'm simply…" She looked around as to find the good word. "Curious."

Disbelief was clear in his eyes but didn't say anything. "Normal."

"What?"

"The date. It was normal. Nothing much." He responded, looking up the celling.

"Oh."

She bit her bottom lip again as the next question came to her mind. She couldn't possibly ask him that. But it was ringing in her ears.

"So…" She started, her voice wobbly, "did you went to the love hotel?"

"Ah?" He exclaimed, dumbfound and slightly blushing.

"She told me she wanted to seduce you with her body so I want to know if you… complied."

He sighed in an annoyed manner, "Seriously Satsuki?"

"What? Dai-chan is a pervert!" She shouted angrily. "You'd do any girl with big boobs!"

Satsuki didn't like the glint in his eyes. It was particular similar of the glint when he was playing basketball with an opponent that he found worthy.

"So, you think I'd do any girl with big boobs?" He murmured in a low voice, making Satsuki's heart squeeze and her body tremble.

Her eyes winded as he got closer. "Dai-chan?"

"Does it include you too, Satsuki?"

"Eh?" was the soft sound that escaped her mouth before Daiki crushed her lips with hers. She fell on her back with Daiki covering her.

The kiss was nothing but instincts. Satsuki's conscience was slipping away and she was letting herself let go to the sensations that were foreign to her.

Daiki stopped and pulled away few centimeters away from her face. The glint was gone and replaced by shock, confusion and even fright. Satsuki's heart was pounding. She couldn't understand what was going on but she knew she wanted more. Putting her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for another kiss.

They kissed hungrily, as if they had been waiting too long. They separated yet again and Satsuki saw the glint back in his eyes: dangerous and alluring. She shivered.

He smirked down at her and kissed her ear, murmuring a husky "Satsuki", his hands by her sides. She moaned as he went down her neck. Her hands went to his hair and pulled. He growled at her but continued nonetheless his ministrations.

Eyes closed, Satsuki let herself enter a world she would've never thought of. The sensations were too much to bear and all she could hear was Daiki's shallows breathing and her loud moans.

He suddenly stopped and her eyes instantly opened. Before she could ask him what he was doing, she felt herself lift to his shoulder and he smacked her ass. She let go of a offended scream which he simply laugh of. She smacked his ass which make him laugh harder. He let her fall on her bed and before she could complain, he removed his shirt, never breaking the eye contact, making her speechless. He removed his belt and unzipped his pants without letting them fall in the ground.

As he was sending her a challenge, she removed her shirt and pants, staying in underwear. He smirked again and she smirked along. He took a condom from his pocket and before Satsuki had time to ask why he had this in his pocket, he covered her again.

The rest passed in a blur for Satsuki. The sensations kept amplifying as they were setting her on fire. His hands were everywhere. His mouth was exploring every inch of her body and her screams rang in her ears. He would chuckled every time she would moan louder and she couldn't find a sound sexier.

And at some point, it had started to hurt. And Satsuki had seen his worried look but she smiled. Once she got used to it, she moved her hips and he grunted. It all finished too fast but as she closed her eyes, she thought that they could still work on that for the next time.

Next time.

Her eyes opened and she got up in shocked. Daiki was long asleep next to her, an arm around her waist and she panicked.

She just had sex with Aomine Daiki. Her childhood friend. The guy she kept saying she had no romantic feelings toward.

She stood on her feet and took the clothes that had been abandoned on the floor. She blushed as everything around the room incriminated her.

She ran out the house. After few minutes of running, she started to wonder where to go. She just had escaped from her own house. She couldn't possibly go see Tetsuya after doing something so scandalous. She wasn't that close her school girl friends, and most of them knew Megumi. They would easily say that she had betrayed Megumi.

She stopped her tracks, opening her cellphone. She tried to think about who to go to.

An idea suddenly pop in her head. She didn't have her number but she had to give it a try. Since they didn't have the best relationship, she was pretty sure she would get rejected but she had to try. she had no one else.

After 30 minutes of train, Satsuki arrived at what she thought was the house of Hyuuga Fumie.

She rang the bell and waited.

The door opened and there was Fumie, dressed in warm house clothes, her brown hair in a high bun, glasses on her nose.

The taller girl looked at her guest and blinked, confused. Before Satsuki could say anything, Fumie closed the door on her.

"Hey!" She screamed and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Fumie said as she opened the door again.

"I need help. And you are the only one I could think of."

"Think harder." Fumie was ready to close the door again.

"Wait! I really need a girl to talk you."

"You have friends, no?"

"But you are the only one who can understand!"

"We aren't even friends!"

"I know but…"

Fumie was ready to close the door another time when Satsuki desperately screamed: "I slept with Dai-chan!"

Fumie's eyes winded in shock. "What?"

"I slept with Dai… I mean, Aomine-kun."

"Oh my god." Fumie murmured in shock. "Thanks god no one's home. God, tell your reasons faster!"

She opened the door and gestures Satsuki to enter.

"Thank you." Satsuki whispered.

They installed themselves in the kitchen.

"Tea or coffee?" Fumie asked, looking in the cupboards for a cup.

"Tea please."

Fumie prepared the tea without a word more. Satsuki took this time to think. Her thoughts were all over the place.

"Here you go." Fumie said, placing the cup of fuming tea next to her. Satsuki took the cup in her hands and gently sipped the hot liquid.

"Thank you."

"Now, give me your hand."

"Hand?" Satsuki asked confused till she saw the full manicure kit on the table.

"I listen better if I'm doing the person's nails. I do it often for Riko when she's mad at my brother." She smiled softly and Satsuki gave her hand. She started to file her nails. "So, what happen?"

"I don't know! It was all normal, him coming at my place and then next you know, we were kissing and…"

"No." Fumie interrupted. "I mean, what happen before that. The last few weeks."

"Why?"

"Obviously, something happen to make you snap. Or for making Aomine snap." She explained slowly. "Plus, yesterday, you were weird when we talked about Aomine. It wasn't your usual frustration, it was… deeper."

"You are unexpectedly clever."

Fumie pinched the back of her hand.

"Ouch!"

"I'm totally clever." She pouted. "Especially in love stories."

Satsuki rolled her eyes but a smile formed on her lips.

She took a long breath and started to tell her story. From before Daiki's birthday, when she had started to have trouble reading him like usual, as if something had changed between them. She then continued with the fangirls, especially Megumi. She continued with details about Megumi, what she had told her, to then continued with how she had treated Daiki. She continued to relate the story till she arrived to this morning, and detailed how they had come to actions.

"And I woke up, he was there and I… panicked." She finished.

By the time she had finished the story, Satsuki realized that one of her hands were done. Fumie had put a sparkly pink on her nails, and had added stars.

"Wow. It's so cute!"

Fumie smiled brightly, clearly proud of her job.

"So, you were jealous." She simply said.

"What?"

"Jealous, you know when you feel envy of someone for what they do. Or even when you feel someone is being unfaithful to you."

"I know what jealous means." She replied, annoyed. "I meant, I couldn't be jealous…"

"Of course you were. You were irritated that girl was around Aomine. You were irritated that unlike the others, she didn't give up. Even stating that she was ready to give her body, you know, the type of woman who doesn't mind using their body to get what they want. So you felt a threat. So, since you were drowning in denial, you just reject Aomine all together. Because you wanted Aomine for yourself."

"No! I don't like Dai-chan like…"

"Please. You slept with him."

"But Tetsu-kun…"

"Is like a brother to you. You feel admiration, love, but not lust. You clearly showed lust toward Aomine."

"But…"

"You told that it started this summer. You went to the beach and suddenly you realized he was a man and you were a woman. And you started to realized small things too. Wasn't a type of attraction? Isn't that your lust talking? Isn't there that you felt something had changed between you guys? And talking about Tetsuya, did you even thought about having sex with Tetsuya?"

Satsuki opened her mouth but nothing went out. No, she had never thought about it. With Tetsuya, it was innocent. It was… brotherly even. She liked him, but it was never the same with Daiki. It was always something more with Daiki.

She still shook her head. "It doesn't mean that it wouldn't have come with time."

Fumie sighed. "Ok, let's think like the basketball junkie you are. Think: you are watching a friendly match. Tetsuya is with Aomine and Taiga and they are against…" She thought a little bit. "Let's say against Ryouta, Shintarou and Kazu-chan. 3 on 3. Close your eyes. Who your eyes are following?"

"Of course, I'm following…" She stopped. It wasn't Tetsuya that she was seeing. "Dai-chan. I'm following Dai-chan."

It was his smile she was seeing. His eyes, shinning with the challenge in front of him, his form as he ran, the shoots he was doing, his over confident attitude he was giving. Her heart started to clutch. Everything was him, it all about was Daiki.

"Oh my god. No!" She screamed. "I can't… It doesn't…"

Fumie raised an eyebrow. "Stop lying to yourself. Say it. Out loud."

"I'm…" Satsuki gulped, she closed her eyes and saw Daiki's face in her mind. She knew it made sense. She knew it but it felt so weird to just think about. To confirm it was true.

She opened her eyes looked at Fumie with a look of resign. "I'm in love with Dai-chan."

Fumie laughed. "Congratulations! You realized something I learned from the minute I saw you with Aomine."

"Shut up." Satsuki said in her usual voice which made Fumie smile even bigger.

"Now, I'll finish you nails and you'll go see Aomine."

"What?"

"You need to talk to him. What you are to him, what he is to you, things like that. Anyway, he's in your house. You can't really avoid him."

Satsuki knew Fumie was right. She still sighed.

"But it's so unfair." Fumie sighed all of a sudden. "I'm still struggling with the first base with Taiga while you already made to the third with Aomine. So unfair."

Satsuki laughed at her, grateful for the distraction. They continued their normal to talk randomly like they would usually till Fumie finished her nails.

"Done! Now, go see him."

"Yes." She said in a smile. "Thank you, Fumie."

"You own me one now!" She said happily. "Oh, give me your cellphone."

Satsuki gave it to her, and Fumie took hers out.

"So now, we have each other numbers so you don't just barge into my house next time. "

"If there's a next time." She replied.

"There will be." Fumie smirked but it quickly turned into a friendly smile.

"Between, with your glasses on, you really look like your bro-…"

"Do not finish this sentence."

(-.-)

Satsuki walked slowly into her room. There he was, sleeping as she had left him. She sat on the floor next to her bed, posing her chin on the bed, and watched his face. She blushed as he moved, removing the covers and showing a bit of his skin.

"Get a grip." She thought. "It's not like the first time you see him naked." She blushed even more at that thought.

She groaned and closed her eyes. She needed to focus on what to say. All the way back, she kept think of what to say and what to do but she still hadn't clean her thoughts at all. She was grateful that he was still sleeping thus giving her a little bit of time.

She opened her eyes and she suddenly met dark blue eyes looking right back at her. Her heart stared pounding and she froze.

"I thought you had ran away." He said softly without moving an inch.

"It's my house. I had to come back." She replied, trying to sound annoyed but she knew her voice was as soft as his.

He reached to touch her head but stopped half way. She closed her eyes. She felt his hand pat her head to then caress her cheek.

"Sorry." She murmured. He stopped the movement for half a second but continued. "I said a lot of mean things. I was generally rude to you the last few days when you hadn't done anything wrong. It was bad of me."

"Yeah. I've even been scold by Tetsu."

To that, she opened her eyes and saw a soft smile graze his lips. "Really?"

He chuckled. "You're really loved."

She raised an hand to his on her cheek. "By you first."

He seemed slightly shocked by the comment but smiled regardless. "Is that so?"

She laughed and punched him on the shoulder, making his hand drop back on the bed with him saying a grumbled "It hurts." They stayed a moment in silence, without looking each other.

"What did it mean?" She finished by ask, feeling her cheeks growing hot.

"What?"

"All of… this." She said, moving her hands around as to gesture the air around them.

"What?"

Satsuki realized the look on his face, making her ten times redder. She knew he was playing with her for her to clearly say it. "We had… sex. Didn't we? We had sex. What did it mean?"

Daiki sat on the bed and Satsuki took as a cue to sit next to him. She didn't dare to look his way.

"What do you think?" He finished by say.

"I don't know! I wouldn't ask you if I knew!" She said a tad louder than needed.

"Why didn't you stop me?" He asked and Satsuki turned angrily at him.

"I'm telling you I don't know! Why did you kiss me first?"

Without more, Daiki put his hand to the base of her neck and pulled her in a kiss.

She didn't stop him immediately, but she pressed her hand on his torso to slowly push him away.

"Dai-chan… I don't get it. We are always together." She said, his face at mere centimeters of hers. "And I just realized that maybe I never liked Tetsu-kun like I thought I liked him. And that maybe it was you all along that I liked. But it's all maybes and I'm so confused. So tell me, Dai-chan, tell me clearly: why did you kiss me first?"

"I want you." He whispered. "I probably always wanted you. Satsuki, I…"

He didn't say more and kissed her again and she didn't stop him.

He then broke the kiss for less then a second to whisper three words. That's all she needed. She still felt a bit confused and unsure, but as she melt into his kisses, she thought that it was what they were meant to be.

"Dai-chan." She said, pushing away after a moment, "what happen with Megumi?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Satsuki."

"What? I wanna know! I have the right to know! She told me she'd lure you with her body! Did she?"

He sighed. "Yes she did." Before Satsuki had the chance to say anything else, he added: "But I told her I wasn't interested."

"Why?"

"What do you think?" He replied, pushing her down.

The glint was back in his eyes as he smiled dangerously and Satsuki felt that she wouldn't be sleeping much tonight.

(-.-)

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Momoi-san, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon!" She smiled happily. "Here, for you." She added as she gave him his favorite vanilla shake from Maji Burger.

He thanked her and they both sat on the bench in the park. She sipped her cherry flavor shake as he drank this vanilla one.

"What does Momoi-san wanted to tell me that couldn't be said in the phone?" Tetsuya asked.

She smiled again at him, albeit a little more shyly this time. "I like Tetsu-kun. I will always like Tetsu-kun. Like a brother. A cool, gentle, generous brother who is always there to help me."

Tetsuya didn't say anything and waited for her to continue.

"But I love Dai-chan. I guess I really can't leave him alone. And we recently started dating. I guess. It doesn't really feel any different than before. We still argue and shout at each other. He probably will still make me cry and I probably will still annoy him but… I guess that what our love is supposed to be. It weird and I don't know how it will come too but, I really love him!"

Tetsuya genuinely smile at her, his eyes sparkling in joy. In a way Satsuki had never seen. "Congratulations. If it's with Aomine-kun, it will work out. I'm sure of it."

Satsuki smiled as she felt tears rise to her eyes. "Thank you. Don't tell the others yet. I want to tell them. I just wanted Tetsu-kun to be the first to know. You are my first love."

Tetsuya continued to smile as he drank his shake and gently patted her head. She started to cry.

She didn't really understand why. Probably because she realized she never really liked him even if she really had a strong feeling. Or because, by his reaction, she knew she never had a chance with him at the first place. There was also the relief of honestly talking about Daiki. Whatever the reasons, the tears continued to run but she never stopped smiling.

(^o^)

Daiki shoot his ball that easily fell into the basket. He smiled, quite proud of himself, and continued to play alone simply to stretch a little.

He heard his phone beep and went to it. He saw a message from Tetsuya that simply said: "Congratulations. From now on, please take care of Momoi-san."

He snorted and replied: "What do you think I've been doing all these years?"

He continued to play till he felt eyes watching him. "Ah. You finished talking with Tetsu."

"How do you know?" Satsuki asked as she continued to watch him shoot.

"He just texted me a "congratulations"."

"I wanted to tell him first. He is my first love." She said, a bit mockingly, as to get a reaction out of him.

He snorted. "Yeah he is. But it's ok. The only one you are always going to love and come back to, is only me."

He shot again and the ball fell in the basket, as he expected it to.

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "As always, so arrogant."

"But you love it."

She rolled her eyes again but smiled.

"Say, Dai-chan. I have a question that've been bothering me."

Daiki stopped and watched her, curious.

"Why did you have condoms in your pockets?"

She could see the faint blush on his face. He had hoped she wouldn't ask.

"In case."

"In case of what?" She asked, getting closer.

"In case you wouldn't reject."

"That I wouldn't reject?" She repeated, confused. "But… how long you've had them?"

He smirked and kissed her. "Satsuki, didn't you boobs got bigger?"

"Idiot! Don't change of subject! And don't talk about that!"

He smirked as he continued to play, with her ranting and pouting next to him.

There was no way in hell he'd tell her the talk he had caught himself into with Wakamatsu and the fact that their senpai had given him condoms, "just in case" at the beginning of their second year. He couldn't say that he had somewhat forgotten them in his pocket but it was only when she around around that he'd remember. He couldn't say that he had somewhat used them as a lucky charm, meaning that if he'd used them, it would be with Satsuki. Which would mean that she wouldn't have reject his feelings for her.

There was no way he'd ever tell her.

The End.

* * *

I quite love this. I love it so much I waited to post it. So I hope you liked it too.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
